Sherlock Sherlock Holmes
by BEWinters
Summary: A tale of life, Sherlock and Molly go way back when to when they were children, protecting each other from bullies and finding that life can kill innocence, but for some it can't at all. A Molly and Sherlock romance told with a Forrest Gump like feel, and little cameos from all of your favorite 221B characters!


**Author's Note: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction! So, I do not own Sherlock or it's characters, and please no hate, just polite corrections if need be! Thank you!**

**Summary: A tale of life, Sherlock and Molly go way back when to when they were children, protecting each other from bullies and finding that life can kill innocence, but for some it can't at all. A**

**Molly and Sherlock romance told with a Forrest Gump like feel, and little cameos from all of your favorite 221B characters!**

Chapter One: Before It All

It was summer time, a happy time for children out of school and for teenagers who can finally sleep in, and a sad time for parents home all day.

Only two such children could care less.

The Holmes brothers.

Sherlock, the youngest child, ran outside with his big red dog, Redbeard while

Mycroft went into his room with a book like usual, and a few snacks to fill his belly.

Sherlock dashed through the green colored meadow, accented with pure white and sun like yellow flowers, swashbuckling pirates in his Mind Palace, for at this time it was used as a world of creativity rather then crime solving, and as he was happy for these few split seconds, feeling more alive then usual, he heard something...

It was soft... Like the pitter patter of raindrops... And innocent like a little animal rummaging through the forest.

What was it?

Sherlock stopped his game for a moment to listen... Redbeard barked and charged foreword to protect his human.

Sherlock saw what it was now as Redbeard scared a little girl up the large oak tree in the meadow near Sherlock's home, which was grand with it's branches spread out for a hug and leaves dangling to hide you in a world of your very own.

Sherlock called off his dog with a

"Shush boy!" And a swat of his hand.

As he did, he looked up at the little girl.

Long straight brown hair, big brown eyes, and a sweet little accented voice.

"Sorry..." She cooed like a little dove down to him.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to scare you." The young detective called up to her and stepped away.

"Here. Come down. I won't hurt you." Sherlock said just as softly as her sob was, and smiled as best as he could.

The young girl dressed in a yellow dress climbed down the tree, and once her little toes touched the ground, she plopped down and turned to him, as tall as him, for now of coarse.

"Thank you." She said kindly, and looked down as little tears fall from her eyes.

"My daddy's dead." She said straightforward and sniffled and sobbed, wiping her eyes with a fist.

Sherlock put a hand behind his head.

"I'm sorry?" He apologized awkwardly, not sure how to handle this...

"It's ok... It isn't your fault." The girl sniffed again, and Sherlock patted her shoulder.

"My name's Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. What's your name?" The boy tried with a tiny grin, bending over to try and see the little girl's face.

"M-Molly H-Hooper." The girl stuttered, looking down at the curly haired boy.

"That's a nice name." Sherlock complimented sweetly, innocently... A first for the child.

"So's Sherlock. Never heard of it before..."

The children both smiled, a first for Molly and a first for Sherlock...

They both sat under the tree, Molly continuing to cry her eyes out while Sherlock let her, not sure what to do... So he just told her pirate stories to pass the time as he listened to this unfamiliar emotion.

Redbeard came back to pay his apologies to Molly, and in the end, once Molly stopped and subsided to sniffles again, they all watched the clouds pass by and the day pass by...

"Sherlock?" Molly said his name gently, as if China glass.

"Hm?"

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Mhm..." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sherlock."

"Yes?"

"Am I your friend?" This made Sherlock think for a moment.

"I don't have friends."

"Oh." Molly said heartbrokenly.

"But you can be my... F-friend." Sherlock blinked a few times as the weird and strange word passed by his lips.

"Thanks."

"What do friends do?" He asked, curious because he truly didn't know.

"Help each other."

"Do what?"

"To not be sad." Molly shrugged.

"Oh."

"Mhm..." The two children sigh, Redbeard's chin on Sherlock's legs while Sherlock pets his soft red fur.

"Molly?" Sherlock says as gently as she said his.

"Yes?"

"What else do friends do?"

"Trust each other."

"What else?"

"Um... Well, they always stay by each other's side."

"Anything else?"

"Count. They never ignore each other. They always mean more than anything to each other."

"Will you do that for me?"

Molly thought about it for a minute, twiddling her fingers together as she sat against the tree, eyes a puffy and soft red color like Redbeard's fur, and a little sniffle emanates from her.

"Yes." She answered, with no regrets.

"Then i'll do that for you." He reaches out a hand to the little girl.

"Molly Hooper." He confirms with a smile, genuine and honest, unlike what it came to be.

Molly shakes it, and at the tender age of seven, they both became best friends... The only friends they ever had was each other.

**Author's Note: First chapter done and done! What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments! :D**


End file.
